A variety of content may be played or outputted on different devices. Different types of content may have different characteristics. A user may wish to adjust or modify these characteristics before a device plays or outputs the content. It may be inefficient and tedious for a user to change the settings on the output device for each type of content. Methods and systems are needed to provide a better experience for consuming content